The present invention relates to a preparation and a method enabling plants to preserve their fresh appearance for a long period of time, even after having been extracted from their natural environment.
The term plants includes herein plants, flowers, bushes and trees, as well as parts thereof, with the understanding that the preparation and the process for the preservation may vary according to the type of plant.
It has suprisingly been found that the natural appearance and strength of plants and parts thereof can be maintained for a very long time (one year or more) by immersing the roots or the freshly cut stem in a solution which contains, besides water and glycerol, one or more dyes, one or more inorganic salts and an organic acid, preferably citric acid.
Furthermore it has been found that the preservation, particularly of parts of conifers, can be improved considerably by an additional treatment with ethanol or methanol.